Rachel And The Rainbow Hearts
Rachel And The Rainbow Hearts (simply known as RATRH ) is an American animated tv series for Familytoons Network. The series revolves around simple, color based, fun-loving human-like creatures that like nothing better than to sing together and spend their day in happiness to pass each day in a planet called "Coloratura". The Series Takes Place After The Movie. Cast * Rachel Red (voiced by April Winchell): Rachel is the Athletic but intelligent, and smart Red Colorian. She the main protagonist, and the leader of the Rainbow Hearts. She's best friends with Melody and Page. Rachel represents the color red in the rainbow. She hates Majoline destroying their home. * Hasley Orange (voiced by Linda Cardelini): Hasley is the artistic, wise, and helpful Orange Colorian. Hasley is the main deuteragonist, and the co-leader of the Rainbow Herts. He's best friends with Melody and Page. He hates Majoline ruining her artworks. * Page Yellow (voiced by Tom Kenny): Page is the Comedic, joyful, neat, and honest Yellow Colorian. Page is the main tritagonist. He's very generous. He's acting like a comedian. He has a crush on Rachel, He hates Majoline ruining his comedy stand up. * Cadence Green (voiced by Tara Strong): Cadence is the nature loving, peaceful , friendly Green Colorian. She's playful, loyal, and obedient to the LocoRoco. She has a tendency to be intellegent. She's a a lot responsible at times, but brave and courageous most of the time. She hates Majoline withering her garden. Her best friends are Rachel, Hasley, Page, Melody, and Riley. * Melody Blue (voiced by Tabitha St. German): Melody is the most prettiest and beautiful Blue LocoRoco of all. She loves flowers, romantic dates, butterflies, Creating clothes, dancing, and ladybugs. She's Riley's love interest. She hates Majoline ruining her clothes. She Is Shy At Times * Riley Purple (voiced by Jeremy Shada): Riley is the tomboyish and fun Purple Colorian. He Has An Interest In Making Music. He hates Majoline messing up his music Season 2 * Emma Pink '(Voiced By Dela Saba): Emma is a pink colorian that is into manga and anime but also very cunning, as she quickly thwarts the Majoline's plans before she can launch them. * '''Ruby Maroon '(Also Voiced By Tara Strong): Ruby is an Maroon Colorian who has a VERY short temper when it comes to Majoline's Plans * 'Olive Teal '(Voiced By Shelby Rabara): Olive is a kind and smart Teal Colorian. Olive is also shown to be cheerful, strict, and more intelligent. * 'Laura Lavander '(Voiced By Candi Milo): Laura is a Lavander Colorian who is peaceful and kind. When someone pushed Laura over her anger limit, her eyes turn red and cat-like, her hair turn dark lavander, her mascara starts to drip, and her voice turns demonic. Laura has a hippie and zen-like lifestyle. The Crystal Clear Kingdom * '''Queen Ideasia White (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain ): Queen Ideasia White is the peaceful and wise White Colorian. She's the queen of coloratara and an expert of checkers. She Has A Daughter Name Kristina White And A Husband Named Westley. * Princess Kristina White (Voiced by Andrea Libman): Kristina White is a female glamorous, and generous White Colorian. She is a princess and Queen in training. She is fun loving and a bit shy. She speaks in a Mid-Atlantic accenCt. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in royality and sculptor as an artist and sometimes tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a proper lady, often acting in a sophisticated manner. * King Westley White (Voiced By Alan Tudyk): King Westley White Is the king of coloratura and Kristina's mother. He is a dedicated defender of the common good. Although he is happy working independently, he likes to have support and positive feedback from others. When he sets out to do something, he gives it all he's got. He is the guardian of the Rainbow Stars. The Pitch Blackura Castle * Majoline Black (voiced by Kazumi Evans): Majoline Black is the evil, scheming, black colorian, she is the main antoginast. * The Pitch Inks (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): The Pitch Inks Corps (sometimes just called Pitch Inks) is a species of ink creatures in Pitch Blackura. They are one of the main enemies in the show. They are easily distinguished by its black color and drippy texture. The Pitch Inks is capable of hovering flight, which they always use, and will swoop down to attack the Colorians. Season 2 * Mason Black (Voiced By Jason Ritter): Mason Black Is One Of The Pitch Black Blackarians And Majoline's Followers. He Is A Sly, Cunning, And Secretly Kind Blackarian. At The End Of Season 2, He is Redeemed As A Colorian, His Colorian Form Is kindhearted, energetic, cheerful, upbeat, optimistic and determined to find the fun in every situation. Mason sees challenges in his life as opportunities. Earth Humans * Marie Sullivan '(Voiced By Grey DeLisle-Griffin): Marie Is A Girl From Earth That Befriends The Rainbow Hearts After They Hear That Nobody Likes Her, She Was Later Given A Key To Coloratura. * '''Elisha Sullivan '(Voiced By Michaela Dean): Elisha Is Marie's Sister That Comes With Marie To Coloratura. Species In Series * Colorians - Human Like Creatures That Has Their Respective Colors * Pitch Inks * Blackarians - Human-Demon Like Creatures That Has Black Skin And Purple Hair * Mixerians * Crystalians * Spacerians * Humans (Season 4) Episodes Tropes Tear-Jerker * Mason's Doubt About Himself And Everyone Not Liking Him * Melody Thinking Riley Died * Mason's Death * Mason's "It's My Fault Red Is Fading" Speech (In The Manga and Anime Adaption) Heartwarming * Cadence Comforting Mason * Mason Being Revived As A Colorian * Majoline Comforting Her Son, Mason (In The Manga and Anime Adaption) Songs # The Rainbow To Your Heart (Theme) # The Ballad Of Coloratura # The Two Sisters # Collab #A Perfect Day Quotes '''"Our Planet To Protect" Mason's Last Words * Cadence: '''Mason Hang On! Just Hang On! * '''Mason: ...Ca-Cadence? * Cadence: 'Mason...Stay...With Me * '''Mason: '...Caden-dence I'm S-S-Sorry...Cadence...I...(Exhales And Closes His Eyes) * 'Cadence: '''No, No! Mason! Noo... (Sobs) * '''Majoline: '(Looking Shocked, Quickly Shakes It Off) The Blackarians Have Hearts Of Hatred, Kindness Means Nothing To Us * 'Cadence: '(Glowing, Gets Mad) This Is....UNFORGIVABLE!!! Rebirth Of Mason * 'Ideasia: '(Looks Through Crystal Ball, Sees Cadence Holding Mason's Body, Crying, She Feels Bad For Her) Mason Doesn't Deserve To Die, He Has A Pure Heart * 'Kristina: '''Mother? Do You Still Have The Wishing Star? * '''Ideasia: '''Yes, Why? * '''Kristina: '''I Want To Bring New Life Back Into That Person * '''Ideasia: '''What? * '''Kristina: '''Who cares if i never get to my advanced level, It will be worth it, it's the one gift i can give to them, for saving this world * '''Ideasia: '(Nods) Go Ahead * '''(Kristina Grabs The Wishing Star, Walks To The Crystal Ball And Closes Her Eyes) * Kristina: '''From the wings and downy of a Angel Of Light and Healing Bring me my wish, My one true need for that he shall be healed and blessed by the prism, please, let Mason live as a colorian * '''(The Wishing Star Rises Up From Kristina's Hand And To The Crystal Ball, The Star Bursts Into Pieces And Rains Down On The Ball, The Rain Then Arrives At Pitch Blackura And Makes Mason Glow, Cadence Stopped Crying And Looks At Mason In Awe, Mason's Blackarian Form Melts To Become A Colorian, He Stops Glowing, Leaving A Black Colorian, Mason Opens His Eyes, Cadence Gasps In Joy) * '''Cadence: '''Mason! (Hugs Mason) * '''Mason: '''Cadence....H..How Am I? (Looks At His Hands, Now Human Like) Huh? (Looks At Himself, Now A Colorian) I'm A Colorian! An Actual Colorian! Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Discovery Family Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios